TATTOO
by GrilledCheeseOreos
Summary: sasuke got a tattoo while drunk. guess who found out...? narusasu [or sasunaru ]
1. Chapter 1

Well, demon-flying wanted a yaoi and I could choose the pairing… and for lack of a better idea it's a sasunaru with a hint if gaaneji

… MEAT CIRCUS!

IMORTANT: thank you to the Beta! All hail **Therése Sundfors**!

* * *

**T.A.T.T.O.O**

**&&&&&**

He couldn't believe he'd done it. How stupid could he be? How much had he had to drink? And how in the _world_ had _Neji_, of all people, talked him into getting this!

Craning his neck to look over his shoulder, Sasuke sighed. It was done now, and unless he wanted to spend a large chunk of his inheritance getting it removed, it would always be. It wasn't even his color. The orange _thing_ that now adorned his skin made him glare. Orange! Of all the colors it could have been, it was _orange_. Well, it did have some red in it, but mostly it was shades of orange. If any of his fan-girls had seen it they would have screamed in horror at the color and implication _or_ would have fallen in a dead faint at its location.

You see, Sasuke had gone and gotten himself a tattoo. Not just any tattoo, oooh no! This one was special! It was a sun design that has nine waving 'arms', in orange, around a red spiral on the light-orange middle sphere. And where else would such a _lovely _tattoo go? On his lower back almost sinking below his pant line like its counterpart set on the horizon. Glaring at it he wondered if the tattoo… IST had recognized him. Fleetingly he wondered what the person that did these things was called anyway.

Turning away from the mirror, he glared at the tube of ointment that sat, if he dare say it, _mockingly_ on his dresser. It wished **pain** on him, oh how it wished it. Snatching it from its perch, his eyes raked the back panel again. From what it said, he'd gathered that he really needed to put it on the new stain that decorated his skin. Keep it from getting infected.

Pondering how much it would hurt when he applied it, the raven haired boy squished a small amount of the odorless cream into his fingers. Slowly, reaching back to smear the ointment over the tattoo, he berated himself for being a coward and pressed his fingers into the mark. Hissing sharply in pain, eyes wide, he quickly whipped his hand around his body to support himself as he leaned against the vanity.

Okay, _way _too much pressure. Well, a new life lesson learned - be nice to the tattoo and it won't hurt you back. Reaching around again, he gingerly rubbed the ointment into his skin, eyes slightly squinted in pain.

Sighing, once again, the sixteen year old avenger pulled on one of his longer shirts and headed out for training.

&&&&&&

Naruto looked over ay Sasuke… again. He'd been acting weird. All careful of his back and stuff.

Now, it may come as a surprise to you, but when Naruto uses his brain, he's actually very smart. The reason he doesn't use it much is because thinking too much depresses him, what with the whole lack of love thing. So, he doesn't use his brilliant brain-meats unless necessary. Anyway, he was using them now! And after having discreetly watched Sasuke during training, he'd seen that Sasuke wouldn't let _anything_ touch his back. Odd.

Now, most people wouldn't have noticed a thing. Sakura certainly hadn't, or she would have been all over him with the worrying and the cooing and all the feminine things most guys despised. Sasuke especially. As for Kakashi, well, unless he said something you couldn't really tell what he knew, but Kakashi also knew Sasuke, so he'd most likely let him be. This left Naruto, yes our color-challenged, hyper, fox-boy of magnificence! Ahem, so at any rate Naruto had noticed and had a plan!

The blonde had guessed that his comrade had hurt himself during training most likely with Neji and hadn't told anyone. Seeing as that's a hard to reach area, our hero also guessed he hadn't been able to clean it well and now it was hurting him. So, being the great friend that he is, he's going to help! Therefore, he planed to 'pounce upon' Sasuke, and inspect the wound. There wasn't any other way. Sasuke sure as hell wouldn't let him see it willingly, hence the pouncing part. Now he just needed the opportunity.

&&&&&&

Sasuke's eyebrows were so close together he was sure they'd melt onto a uni-brow soon. Damn his back hurt, all the stretching and moving and, ARGH, it just hurt! And now Naruto was looking at him funny, great! This was just great! He needed a local anesthetic or something. Yeah, that would be nice…

As uncharacteristic as it is, Sasuke's brain wandered off on this thought. Plans for breaking into the hospital to steel painkillers and visions of killing tattoo artists danced in his head, totally blocking out the world. As well as a young blonde, bright orange, ninja sneaking up on him. Oh, poor, poor Sasuke.

&&&&&&

'Is he spaced out?' Naruto asked himself, 'if only I had a camera…'

Crouching, ready to spring, Naruto's mind flitted over the plan once more. It was gonna work - too simple not to! 'And here goes nothin''.

Launching himself at his rival, he wished again that he had a camera - Sasuke looked so funny. They tumbled to the ground, Sasuke on his stomach and Naruto straddling his ass. The raven haired boy winced slightly as his back was jostled.

'Oh _SHIT_.'

TBC

* * *

… Well, that took for_ever_, and I'm lazy… yeah. I've also decided to post this in two parts why? Cause I can. Anyway, for any of you who ever played Psychonauts… are _you_ making a pie? 


	2. Chapter 2

"speech"

'_thought'_

**T.A.T.T.O.O**

**Chapter T.W.O**

"Dobe. Get. Off. Me. NOW." Sasuke gritted out as best he could with his face firmly planted in the dirt. God, this was so embarrassing! Tackled by the dobe! He'd never live it down. And he hoped to any power in his favor (as few as they may be) that his shirt hadn't ridden up. Please, oh please, let his shirt cover _IT_.

&&&&&

Gazing down at the back of his captives head, Naruto heard something along the lines of 'get off', or something close, mumbled into the dirt. There might have been a 'dobe' added somewhere in it, but – being the **kind**, _generous_, person he was – he was going to ignore it for now.

"Shut up" He whispered firmly, bending down close to his friend's ear, "You're in pain, and I intend to help. So _deal with it_." The last part said as he sat back up, he continued in a conversational tone, "So, are you going to tell me what's wrong or am I gonna have to strip you and see for myself?" Sasuke didn't reply. He didn't move. Actually he went kind of rigid, like a board. A nice, Sasuke shaped, wooden board. Shaking his head, Naruto sighed.

'_Fine, have it your way._' He thought, pulling out a kunai and, after tightly securing Sasuke's arms under his knees, grabbed the other boy's collar and sliced his shirt right down the back. Sasuke's rather girlish squeal at this moment caused him to stop halfway down the brunettes back.

"Saaaasukeeee? What the _hell _was THAT?" giving his teammate an incredulous look. The great Ice-prince himself just squealed like a _girl_.

&&&&&

'Oh GAWD' flashed through said Ice-prince's head several times. Well, at least his face was in the dirt so he couldn't see the blush that dyed Sasuke's face a striking shade of fire engine red. Very clear on skin as white as his. As any color would be.

Though, in truth, he did have a reason to. Anyone else would have outright screeched at the thought of a knife so close to a brand new tattoo. It hurt enough just _rubbing_ it, could you imagine something _sharp_ scrapping across it? Well, Sasuke sure could, and being the Ice-queen he is, he squealed!

What? You would too! Don't deny it!

&&&&&

Sasuke still didn't answer. Not that he'd been expecting one – like Sasuke would own up to a squeal – but it didn't hurt to ask now did it? Shaking his head for a second time, Naruto returned to his task – de-robbing the Uchiha.

After said task was done, his eyes went strait from the cursed seal on his shoulder (a nice shoulder he might add) to the new making. A little confused, he stared harder at the design between his thighs. '_weeeeell_, that's _new_' he mused, a small grin forming on his lips. Hooking a finger in the waistline of the brunette's pants he gave a slight tug to get a better look at it.

"Well, the age old question has been answered!" he announced to the clearing (which happened to be rather empty besides them) "the reason Uchiha is such a bastard is- (dramatic pause) – the sun rises out of his _fucking ASS_!"

&&&&&

Not being able to take it any more (where in reality he _finally _got a chance to move as Naruto dissolved in giggles, though _he'd_ never tell you that) Sasuke jerked under around the blonde, making his tattoo scrap rather harshly against the rough material off Naruto's pant. Not a smart move by any means…

&&&&&

Hearing a hiss of pain brought Naruto back to his senses (along with Sasuke bucking underneath him) and he looked down at the half of his face now showing.

"Bet that hurt, huh?" he asked and, not waiting for an answer, placed his hand over the swirling orange and red inking, he sent a bit of chakra to ease the pain and repair a little of the damage, "I don't see why you didn't think to use chakra on it before (_knew you were a masochist_), buuut, the real question iiiis- why'd you get it?

Sasuke glared.

"Or is it 'WHO did you get it for?'" as Sasuke went red all over again, Naruto smirked, "'cause, ya know, I think I've seen this mark before. Yes, very familiar. Whose is it? Obviously not for Sakura" he really was having too much fun with this, "and it couldn't be Kakashi's, orange isn't his color. So that must mean it's for, oh! ME? Sasuke! Baby, you shouldn't have!" Wow, he'd never known Sasuke could blush all over like that. Kind of cute, really.

&&&&&

'_Fuck. Oh fuck. Oh fuck. Oh fuck. Oh fuck. Oh fuck_…' ( Sasuke)

&&&&&

"Aw" Naruto cooed, bending over to let his lips ghost Sasuke's ear, "there's no reason to be embarrassed! I toooootaly understand. I AM gorgeous after all." Laughing at the odd face Sasuke was pulling (something like 'omgwtf' mixed with 'oh crap') he moved over to his cursed seal.

Now, most people don't know this, but seals – of any kind – are very sensitive. Press or itch it to hard and it really hurts - but if, lets saaay, it was licked or sucked, and, well, that's another story all together! And, after so many years of having a seal, Naruto was well aware of this. So first he licked, just to see how Sasuke would take such an action. Needless to say he was rewarded with a small gasp.

&&&&&

'_Holy shit. Oh shit… OH FUCK!'_

&&&&&

Can you guess? Yes, that, my friends, is when Sasuke became horribly addicted to seal-sucking. Not that Naruto was sucking hard at the moment, but those first times are always kind of intense.

Naruto chuckled through a mouthful of skin, causing another rather wanton moan to be ripped from Sasuke's throat. Naruto decided Sasuke had obviously never tried this, as he was grinding his hips into the grass like there was no tomorrow and his fists were clutching the blondes pant to hard he thought the material might rip!

'_Definitely gonna have to de-sensitize him_' he thought, suckling on his teammates seal just a little longer before letting go with an apologetic lick to gauge his reaction. Sasuke just growled/whimpered in annoyance and pushed his shoulder back to the lips hovering just above it. '_Well, can't have that now can we?_'

Naruto decided he'd had his fun, for the moment, took the delicate sealed-skin in his mouth again and sucked. HARD. Sasuke yelped and came hard in his pants, hips bucking as best they could while pinned to the ground. Sitting up, he gazed at Sasuke's flushed, panting form, which was somewhat boneless at the moment, and came to a decision that, yes, he could get used to this look. And let's face it, Sasuke would look good after sex.

&&&&&

And that, duckies, is how Sasuke got a tattoo and became a seal-sucking addict. These things aren't really bad, or important, but we had fun none the less, ne?

T.H.E. E.N.D.

* * *

Well, there it is. It…1 in the morning and I have to get up and 8 tomorrow… damn. Sorry for being do late by the way. That was the closest thing to a lemon I've ever done by the way…

And THANKS to all my reviews!

LoversPastForgotten, puffyangel-sasuke, only-getting-darker(emiyasha), x-lena-alchemist-x, Esinololly, Shadow Kitsune67, AznOrchadork, Lolly, lazy person, Loves Loners, wolfkiss, Scoodoo58, SitDog-Boy, RainOwl, Sessome Yamato, call me MEXICO, alter hybrid, Hiei-Is-Mine, dAno. (Thanks for the sun out his ass bit!), Back of Beyond, Smoking Panda, Lil-Riter, and finally freakenout.

Thank you all so much. AND A BIG THANKS TO MY BETA, Therése!

Ok, had to fix a few things. And thanks to all the latest reviewers!


End file.
